Remus Lupin and Gryffindor's Old Hat
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: Remus Lupin thinks he is anything but an ordinary wizard. He hates the smell of blood but eats his meat raw, he's covered in deep scars, his father keeps a loaded muggle gun above his bed and he'll never go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Reason? Remus Lupin is a werewolf! The first part of seven years of the Marauders at school.
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _The Boy Who Lived_

* * *

Lyall and Hope Lupin of number 32, Russel Street, were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank-you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything evil or dangerous, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr Lupin was an expert in his field, he'd have you know, one of the very best authorities on non-human spirituous apparitions. Mr. Lupin was a very tall, thin man with mousy brown hair and a fine mustache. His muggle wife, Hope, was an insurance consultant in Cardiff before their marriage, but now looking after their son, Remus, was her full time job. She was a much shorter, rounder, kind eyed woman, with very straight, blonde hair and a very beautiful smile.

But the Lupin's had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They could not bear it if someone found out their only son was a werewolf.**

Remus John Lupin was still a good boy, the most kind and sweet little boy there ever was, and more so since he had this horrible thing to live with, even though he did nothing to deserve a bite.

It was a routine kind of trial, and Lyall knew a werewolf when he saw one, pointed teeth, dirty and hairy and they would growl and snarl and their eyes, in the right light would glow amber. It should never have happened, his four year old boy being attacked in his bedroom by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

The other members of the board had believed the man when he said he was only a muggle, a poor begger, who was uninvolved in the murder of those little children but Lyall knew better, and had said so, they still didn't believe him, and in a second Lyall had lost himself and told the board that werewolves were soulless, evil and deserving of nothing but death.

Lyall and Hope were lucky their son had survived the attack, a fully grown werewolf had snuck into Remus' bedroom the night after the trial, Lyall stopped Greyback but Remus was bitten and infected, injured badly as well, scarred and errified but his boy had lived.

It was fine at first, a baby werewolf was an easy thing to hide, but when Remus turned eight they struggled with the animal which was the size of a regular wolf, by ten he could rip doors off their hinges and destroy windows. It called upon all of Lyall's skill as a wizard to stop the neighbours from hearing, and even so, they've moved five times in the past six years.

Lyall paused in the doorframe on his way through the kitchen. His wife and son were sitting at the table, Hope was teaching him muggle things like maths and spelling, Lyall would do some magic lessons with Remus when he got home because they would never let a werewolf go to school, it would be Remus' 11th birthday in three days.

"Bye pa," Remus called as his father entered the kitchen. He kissed Hope on the top of her head and nodded to his son, then left without another word.

The little boy's mother smiled at him. "Well done Remmy, you're writing is getting so much neater!" The child smiled at the praise, but his mind had followed his father out the front door. He knew his father didn't like him anymore because of his condition, it was his father's hatred of werewolves that got him into this mess.

Remus himself looked much more like his mother than his father he had his father's build, he was still short for his age though and very thin, but he had his mother's features, her kind dark brown eyes and straight blonde hair.

"Come on Remus, pay attention please, I want you to do your equations next." Hope reminded her son, Remus nodded, finishing the passage he was copying out from his textbook quickly and Hope gave him a sheet of arithmetic to complete. He dipped his quill in ink again and started on the equations.

"Sorry Mum," he said, Hope stood, ruffling his hair and then began her usual chores.

Remus had his work done in no time and busied himself with helping his mother. She pulled a large amount of oddly stained white sheets from the dryer and handed them to him.

"Put them in your second room for me please Remmy?" She asked before balancing a basket of wet clothes on her hip and going into the backyard.

Remus clenched his fists around the sheets, they still smelt like blood. He clenched his teeth and they young boy had to shut his eyes for a moment to stop himself hyperventilating.

The house was only small. Three bedrooms and one bathroom, over two levels. The front door opened onto a hall with a stairwell, the entrance to the kitchen and dining room was at the end of the hall to the left, the sitting room was the first door on the left. The laundry was behind the kitchen, and you had to go through the laundry to get to the backyard. But Remus went through the kitchen and into the hall then up the stairs.

There were four doors along a little hallway. The first was the family bathroom, directly across from the stairs. The second on the left was his parents room, the next was his 'first room' where his bed and clothes and toys were kept, the last door was locked, at all times. There were five latches and three deadbolts which he unlocked and unhooked with shaking fingers. On the other side of the door was a room with once white carpets, once white walls. Huge gouge marks were in the walls and carpets, in the back of the door, the window had been cracked, and was covered in black paint. Blood was spattered about the room, on the walls, dried into the carpet and in the center of the room stood a large iron cage.

Remus threw the wolf's bedding into the room and ran out of the room and down the stairs. His hands still shaking.

He was not a little boy but a monster.

There were signs of it everywhere, silver chains were placed in pots and bowls and other places that could be reached easily by his parents if he got out. All their knives were made from silver, and they were not just in the kitchen. His father kept a shotgun behind the headboard of their bed - loaded. Magic runes and wards marked the floors and door frames. Remus went to the window of his house which had always felt more like a prison.

This time, this house, this street, he knew there were children his own age to play with. A red haired girl and a black haired boy could be seen on the street, walking and talking or playing. They were most likely heading for the park he knew was a few blocks away. Remus didn't bother to ask to go out and meet them, he already knew the answer would be no.

His mother eventually called him for lunch and Remus shuffled his way off the lounge, marking the page of his book and leaving it on the coffee table. Hope gave him his 'special cutlery'; just a plastic knife and fork but he couldn't touch the silverware because it burned.

Remus ate at the table with his mother in silence, but a question was waiting on the tip of his tongue; more than one, in fact.

"If I get out again will dad kill me?" He whispered, though he knew he shouldn't have asked, his mother hated questions like that. She smiled at him and patted his hand.

"You won't get out again sweetheart." She said with a soft smile, but Remus was not comforted in the slightest.

"Do you think they would let me go to school? If we asked them, I mean, and we… I was very, very careful?" He asked next, Hope laughed and pinched his cheek.

"You're full of questions today aren't you Remmy?" She asked him instead. "I have some chores for you to do after lunch too, can't have you lazing about all day and reading your stories can we?" She said, "I want to weed the garden, and you can help, just don't forget your sun hat, it's very hot, then you can help me make dinner if you like, I need someone to peel the potatoes for me?" Hope smiled at her son, who smiled back, though he was still quite upset. But he nodded none-the-less not even bothering to point out that she hadn't answered either of his questions.

Remus did help his mother with everything she asked him too, and Lyall came home right before dinner was ready and greeted his wife and told her about his day. He didn't even say hello to Remus until they were sat around the dinner table. Hope lead the little family in saying grace. His parents held hands but Remus had to join his in front of his chest.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Remus still wanted answers to his questions and hoped his father would answer him straight. But he didn't think he'd get any kind of answer at all if he asked while his mother was there, so Remus stayed quiet.

It was a Sunday night. And the Lupin's always had dessert on Sunday night; one little bowl of plain vanilla ice cream each. Hope handed them out to her boys while they sat in the sitting room, Remus was watching the telly, even though it was just the news he was still paying attention, it was talking about a man who'd gone missing. His father was reading the evening newspaper on the lounge, but put the paper down to accept the bowl of ice cream from his wife and they all watched the news and ate their ice cream. By eight thirty his mother told him to wash up and get ready for bed, and Remus did as he was told. The door to his second bedroom was left ajar from earlier today. And Remus didn't want to think about the monster they kept in there, the little boy hurriedly bolted into his proper bedroom and slammed the door shut, jumping into bed and pulling the covers over his head.

He would be eleven in three days and he didn't think for a second he'd ever be allowed to go to Hogwarts, he didn't even think his parents had asked if he could go.

The very next day dawned much the same. Remus woke up to the sound of his father leaving for work with a sigh. He slipped on his slippers and went to the calendar on the back of his door and marked off another day. Hope and Lyall told him he always had to know when the full moon was, because he had to keep everyone safe when he transformed. It was only 15 days away now.

His mother made him breakfast, just a little bowl of cereal and set him up to do his writing and equations, then he helped her with the housework and was allowed to play for an hour or two. His father got home at five o'clock and because he was early Remus got to do his magic lesson.

"Wingaurdium Leviosa, son, say it," Lyall told him. Remus concentrated, he only had a child's wand, you weren't allowed a proper one until you were eleven and even then he didn't think he'd be getting a real wand. But he swished it and flicked it and said the words as his father had told him. The feather wobbled a little but didn't lift.

"Okay, nice work, try again." Lyall said. Remus did and the feather lifted about an inch off of the table.

"Pa, do you think, I mean, I was just wondering if they would let me go to school?" He asked again. "I've worked really hard, and I'll promise to be very careful. I won't ever talk to the other kids even?" He had built himself up for a fall. The look on his father's face was answer enough. Lyall shook his head. "It's too dangerous son," he said. "They will find out and then very bad things will happen. Your mother and I will be arrested and they will kill you." Lyall said with utter conviction. Remus nodded his understanding, but still felt as though he might cry.

"Yessir." He mumbled. "I'm not feeling well Pa, can I go to bed early tonight?"

Lyall frowned at his son but nodded his assent and Remus stood from the table, taking his wand and his feather upstairs with him and putting them away in his desk drawer.

He did not go to bed, the little boy furiously wiped his eyes and wandered into the hall and into his still unlocked second bedroom. The cage was as twice as tall as Remus was, and the iron shone with little flecks of silver, it was especially made for him, this cage, his parents were so excited when it finally arrived. Remus put his hands to the bars, immediately they began to burn and blister, sparks and smoke fizzled away, like the meat his mother cooked for them on the grill, and he never told them but he liked his best when it was still pink in the middle.

The pain made Remus cry out, but only quietly. He was crying in earnest now, silver tracks shined on his face. It was his mother who pulled him off the cage. He curled into her, and she yelled out to his father.

"I hate him," the little boy whispered. His father knelt beside his son and wife, a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"We do too son, come on, let's get you into bed."

She tucked him in and Remus curled into a little ball. His blistered and burnt hands in fists, because what Lyall Lupin didn't know is Remus meant he hated the werewolf; himself, and Lyall thought he was talking about Fenrir Greyback.

The little boy cried himself to sleep that night. Only to be woken by another bright and sunny morning, odd for March but he wasn't woken to the sounds of his father leaving for work today.

No, today would be different…

**Copied from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _A Visiting Headmaster_

* * *

There was a ruckus outside, from the window in the hall Remus could see a funny sort of man standing on the front step.

His hat was pointed and made of a shimmering blue material, his hair and beard were pure white, and long enough to tuck into his belt. His robes matched his hat, and the man was talking with his parents... Remus knew who this man was, he'd never dreamed his parents would actually make his case!

Albus Dumbeldore was the headmaster of the Wizardry School, and Remus really did hope that he was here to let him come to school next September. The little boy was brimming over with excitement, he ran to his room and put on his very best shirt and pants, his shiny shoes which he only ever wore to the Christmas service at church and he even combed his hair the way his mother always said made him look like a handsome little gentleman.

Remus bounded down the stairs, intending to make a good first impression on the headmaster but stopped when voices were raised.

"-not be seeing him, our descision is final Mr. Dumbledore!" His father was saying.

"I'm here to speak with young Remus," the headmaster insisted. He heared his mothers voice, mumbled, and his father insisted again Dumbledore leave.

The voices became too quiet to hear once more and Remus snuck to the front door, pressing his ear against it.

"Leave Sir!" His father yelled then, "You're not wanted here, our decision is final!"

Remus was not a silly boy, he knew what was going on out there, and his father be damned, he wanted to go to Hogwarts. He yanked the front door open and ran onto the front porch.

"Mr. Dumbledore, wait!"

His mother tried to grab him and his father called for him to go back inside, but he chased the headmaster down their front path to the road. The elderly man had a kind smile, his bright blue twinkling eyes crinkled in a smile behind the half moon spectacles.

"Yes Remus?" Dumbeldore asked him, Remus glanced behind his shoulder at his parents for a brief moment but wouldn't let this chance walk away.

"I'd like to go to Hogwarts please sir," Remus said, "I've been working very hard to learn to read and write, and I promise to stay far away from the other children, I'll be very, very careful I promise."

Dumbeldore didn't reply, he was looking at his parents over Remus' shoulder, and then the elderly man stood up straight as if to leave.

"Please sir, I'd like nothing more then to learn," Remus begged, nearly shouted, "I - I will bring my cage to school," He promised, though it was his dearest wish to leave the horrible thing behind, "I will stay in there all the time if I have to, I, you can even kill me if I get out," He said, even though that was his worst fear, to become the wolf and then to never ever get to be Remus again.

Dumbledore looked very angry for only a moment but he smiled a moment later. "I'd like for you to come to school next September very much, Mr. Lupin it is my very fondest wish, here is your letter."

Dumbeldore presented Remus with his school letter, it was a very thick envelope and Remus held it as though it were the most precious thing he'd ever held. The letter was addressed in green ink, in lovely cursive;

 _Mr. R. Lupin  
_ _The Smallest Bedroom  
_ _32 Russel Street  
_ _Cokeworth_

He flipped over the envelope, a red seal was holding the parchment in place, he broke the seal and pulled out the parchment inside, unfolding it with a huge smile on his face. This time he read aloud;

" _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins of the 1_ _st_ _September, we await your owl no later than the 31_ _st_ _July._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

Remus finished reading and looked between Dumbeldore and his parents with shock on his face.

"Mum, dad they're going to let me go!" He exclaimed, "Its real, I'm going to Hogwarts, thankyou so much sir, I'm so pleased, I won't let you down I promise!"

Dumbledore put a hand on Remus' shoulder and the boy beamed, if possible, even wider.

"Yes, very good, very good, now Mr. Lupin run along for a while, I'm afraid your parents and I have some arrangements to make."

Remus looked at his parents with worry clear in his eyes, he hoped they wouldn't try to stop him from going, but he could only hope. "Yessir," He said to his headmaser and headed inside.

"Pa, I'll be in my room." He whispered on his way through the door, His father grunted, and Remus couldn't help but feel as though they were not pleased that he had been accepted at Hogwarts. He felt as though he would be in trouble later.

Remus had intended to read, he'd dashed up the stairs his letter still held tight in his hand and grabbed his favourite book off of his shelf. It was a muggle book, one that his mother loved about a farm boy who grows up to be a dragon rider and it was one of Remus' favourite stories but it couldn't hold his interest over the anxiety of the outcome of the talk between his father, mother and headmaster. He felt like his parents didn't want him to go to school, but he did, he wanted nothing more and he hoped Dumbeldore wanted him to go too.

He couldn't hear much. Every now and then a voice was raised, and he caught words like 'no' or 'dangerous', 'final' and 'animal' and after he hadn't heard any voices or bangs for a long while he fell asleep, fully clothed on his bed.

Remus was very confused waking up the next morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took off his shiny shoes and now crumpled pants, putting jeans and a simple tee shirt on instead. He yawned, and his stomach gave a mighty rumble. He must had fallen asleep before lunch the day before and not woken up at all.

It was very early in the morning. Remus tiptoed downstairs and got his own bowl of cereal, eating quietly until his father got up.

"Good morning Pa," Remus said. His father didn't reply, only stared at Remus until the kettle began to whistle then he fixed himself a cup of tea.

"So you'll be going to school in September," Lyall announced. Remus face lit up, he had forgotten about his letter being delivered by Mr. Dumbeldore the day before.

"I'll do good Pa, I promise." Remus said. His father said nothing back, and Remus couldn't help but think he'd done something very wrong.

"I hope you're pleased son," Lyall said, "I told you how dangerous it is for you to go to school."

Remus went white, he nodded. He'd been told many, many times. "Mr. Dumbeldore said I was allowed to go, I was accepted, I have a letter, a ticket!" Remus felt like he should show his letter to his father, to prove it was real. If it would even make a difference; Lyall didn't look impressed.

"I've also said you have to be responsible, Remus. You can't do the things that other boys your age do, you must keep your secret safe, even if it means missing out on school-"

"Pa," Remus interrupted his father. "I'm tired of missing out," he whispered. "I can keep my secret, you'll see. If I can't, we can move again, like before."

His mother came out then, a large smile on her face, "Happy birthday my Remmy!" She said and Remus laughed as he was swept up in a hug, "big, big, big, eleven!" Hope continued, as she walked into the kitchen and began making herself a cuppa too. "You're growing up so fast, Mr!" She mock scolded, to which Remus just laughed along with her.

The rest of the morning was rather quiet, Remus was allowed to watch the cartoons on the telly, a show about a cat who wanted to eat a mouse, but the mouse kept outsmarting the cat and his mother even gave him a break from his lessons today. After his father went to work he was told to brush his teeth, and he went upstairs to do so. Remus left the bathroom and went to his bedroom, where he took the calendar from the wall. He crossed off his birthday, which he hadn't even written up and turned the pages until September was the month printed up the top, with his marker he wrote, 'school starts' on the first, smiling at the reminder he wood be allowed to go after all. Remus pinned his calendar up and picked up his hogwarts letter from its spot on the floor. He smoothed out the creases it and set it, his ticket and the list of equipment in a neat little pile on his desk.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and he turned and smiled at his mother when she entered, she was fully dressed herself now.

"So, birthday boy, what would you like to do today?" His mother asked him. Remus thought about it for a little while, but eventually answered her.

"Can I go to the park today?" He asked, "maybe just for an hour or two?"

Hope nodded, telling him to get himself ready and come downstairs in half an hour. Remus donned his joggers and a thin jacket before grabbing a kickball and heading downstairs. His mother was ready and she led him from the house with a picnic basket balanced on her hip. She held Remus' hand and they walked to the park in relative silence.

Remus hoped the two children he'd seen wandering the streets every now and then were there, he wanted to introduce himself very much. He knew from his books how you should say your name and say a friendly hello when you meet new people. It would be good practice for school as well, because even if he couldn't make friends with the other kids he still had to be polite. You always had to be polite.

The park was disappointedly deserted, but Remus still went on the swings and slide, he even made a game up about him being a pirate, stranded on his shipwreck on a tiny island and he kept getting attacked by vicious and strange creatures that had too many eyeballs and antlers and extra arms.

His mother stopped his game for lunch and he sat down to eat his sandwich quietly, then his mother played a game of kick-ball with him for a little longer before she decreed they should walk home.

Remus was, once again left to his own devices until dinner and dinner was followed by a vanilla cake with chocolate icing and his birthday present which his father gave to him from his work bag.

It was a book, from flourish and blots, the book was very thick, made of light blue leather with swirls and neat script writing decorating the cover. Remus flicked through the pages, and he got even more excited to learn there were beautiful, colorful illustrations.

"The tales of Beedle the bard? Thankyou Pa," he said, his father nodded, mumbling a gruff, 'happy birthday' before excusing himself to watch the late news. His mother gushed over his new book when he showed her and then she sent him to bed.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

 _That Ministry Woman_

* * *

The Lupin family continued on, much as you would expect, mornings were filled with Remus learning to read and write, to do simple maths, he learnt about history in the muggle world and how things worked, he learnt geography, as his mother called it with was all about the other countries and what was in them, she taught him a little science, which was what Remus always thought of as Muggle's Magic. Every morning he crossed off another day and as the moon waxed and every day he crossed of he became more and more worried.

Remus had never liked the week before or after the full moon, he always felt angrier the week before, and he wasn't an angry person, he didn't like to feel not himself. The week after he would be healing. His arms and legs would be sore from the fresh cuts and bites, and he had new welts all over his body from that hated cage. This time he was particularly worried, a wizards eleventh birthday was a special birthday, and so far after every single birthday he'd had the wolf has surprised them, gotten out or nearly gotten out. Remus couldn't live with himself if he hurt either of his parents.

It was the day of the full moon, and Remus mother fed him more today then she ever did, even thought the thought of eating made him sick. At four o' clock, Remus changed into his too-big ripped up grey top and lounge pants and his mother unlocked the cage.

Remus stepped into the horrible thing carefully, keeping the bloodstained sheets between his bare feet and the floor. His mother shut the door with a metallic clang and chained up the bars, locked the lock and tucked the key which was on her necklace back into her blouse. She turned out the light before she left, shutting the door to the second bedroom and Remus could count all eight locks sliding home.

He was left to wait for nightfall in the dark by himself.

It always happened that his night vision got better first, he couldn't tell you why, but he knew when it was going to happen because everything that before seemed too dark to see was all standing out in beautiful, sharp contrast, and Remus would panic. His chest heaved and the little boy's bones would crack, he grew to three times his usual size, the brown fur of the beast prickled up through his skin.

A whine would escape his mouth as it got longer, bigger, his teeth became jagged, canine and the human moans and cries of pain became animal.

When the pain stopped the wolf would gingerly stand up, sniff the air, smell the humans and then the gnashing, growing and worst of all the howling would begin.

It always started like this, noisy, the wolf would just make lots of noise, then it would try to escape, it would sniff the bars of the cage first, and burn its nose,then it would launch itself against them try to squeeze through them, and the noise would continue among yelps of pain.

Then it's need for blood would become too great and it would attack itself. Tearing, biting and ripping at its own body with teeth and claws, hackles raised, growling. If it heard something. A creak on the stairs, a sigh, a cough its attention would go back to escaping. But it never did. Then towards the morning the wolf would curl up in a ball, asleep, and in its place would be a little boy, bloodied and bruised and burned, crying and waiting for his parents to finally come and unlock the cage.

Remus had had a very bad night. His shoulder was in absolute agony, to the point where he couldn't even move his arm. There were welts all over his arms and back and face from the bars - where the silver burned him. The skin on his arms and legs had been all but shredded, new and old blood covered the cage, and Remus as well. It wasn't until midday that his father came it to unlock him, the no nonsence man looking at the state of the room with a hard line to his mouth, particularly where he scrutinised the bent out of shape bars of the iron cage; the wolf was getting stronger.

"Go and have a bath, Remus," Lyall said sternly handing his son bandages and a towel. Remus took them with his left arm and went straight to the bathroom, where he ran the water nice and hot and sat in the bottom of the shower for an hour, even then there was still a little bit of blood running from him in the water.

There was a knock on the door. "you're wasting the hot water, Remus!" His father's voice rang out. He turned off the taps, with his good arm, pulling himself into a towel and gingerly dried himself over the minced meat on his arms and then wrapped them up in bandages. He dried his legs next then quickly dried his body, which was mostly burns and a few little scratches. His shoulder ached once he was done. And he wrapped himself in a towel and headed for his bedroom, where he put on some flannelette pajamas and crawled into bed.

His father brought him soup and a sling for his shoulder. "Your mother wanted me to tell you you've done... well" Lyall said to Remus, helping the boy into the sling. "And I noticed you favoring your shoulder, give it a few days then we might need to see a healer, if you've broken it."

"Thank you Pa," Remus said, Lyall gently patted the boys hair before he left him to himself. Remus ate slowly. His insides were never quite alright the day after the full moon, which is why his mum always made him lukewarm chicken soup. His shoulder ached and his arms and legs all stung. The burns from the cage were blistering and painful where the wounds stuck to his clothing, the tip of his nose was burnt too, and there was a large burn mark over his left eye though the burns would be healed in a couple of days.

Remus finished the soup and his warm, full belly unsurprisingly made him sleepy again, being careful of his shoulder he curled onto his side and shut his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Lyall woke him up, bringing more food, dinner this time. For the man to be home from work meant Remus had slept most of the day. They burns had faded to barely visible scars, his shoulder was no better though. Lyall inquired after his well being and the little boy replied with a lie and said he was fine.

"Pa, can I go downstairs yet?" Remus asked. Lyall shook his head.

"You know the rules, you need to stay up here a full day after, well after last night. And your shoulder, any better?"

"Okay Pa," Remus said, "it's still sore, but I'll be fine." He added, he couldn't help but pout his room was beginning to feel like a prison and Remus hated the feeling of being trapped.

"Now Remus. There will be a person from the ministry coming to speak with you in the morning, so dress your best and don't miss breakfast. Goodnight son." Lyall instructed. Remus just nodded as his father left the room with no further comment.

Remus couldn't help but feel anxious. He didn't much like visits from anyone from the ministry. They often were about complaints from the neighbors, meaning the Lupin's would have to move again and Remus hated moving; and of course he always feared the ministry were he re to put him down, he'd seen a documentary on the television about putting animals to sleep because they misbehaved and as far as being a bad dog goes, Remus was pretty up there.

Alas his anxious young mind didn't let him rest well, he tried reading and playing and sleeping but the boy became restless locked in his little room, it was a long, long night for the eleven year old until he fell asleep around four in the morning.

And the morning of the important ministry witch's visit had Remus waking up late. He showered and combed his hair, brushed his teeth and once more donned his Sunday best but he came down to breakfast much later than normal. Lyall didn't look pleased walking past his son to answer the door and in one more moment Lyall was introducing himself to a young woman in a frilly, ugly pink dress robes.

"This is the beast, then?" She said with a haughty sniff. Remus looked at her with complete shock, the ten year old getting rather upset. His mother came to him and he leaned into her side. The woman looked at Hope. Nothing more than a quick up and down, taking in her muggle clothes and less than impressed smile.

"A muggle. Hmm." The pink woman said stiffly, like being a muggle was a bad thing. "Well best get started, I have better place to be after all." The lady said with a little laugh and a falsely polite smile. Lyall showed the woman to the kitchen, where she took out a frilly pink handkerchief and spread it down on her chair before sitting primly.

"Remus, this is Mrs Umbridge." Lyall told the boy, he was about to return the introduction, but was interrupted by the woman's pointed look and small, high pitched cough; hem hem.

She paused, with a fake smile that made her look like a toad which had just eaten a particularly juicy fly, she was obviously excited about what she was about to tell them.

"As you all very well know the Ministry had a very high value placed on the education of every single young witch and wizard," she said, smiling at Remus. Remus smiled back, but she continued, "you however are not one, you are a beast, a dangerous beast at that and the ministry believes you should not be placed among human children." She was still smiling at Remus, Hope looked utterly horrified at how her son was being spoken too, and poor little Remus looked as though he would cry. "However, the headmaster believe you should have a chance, The Minister for Magic himself has given me the task of outlining exactly what is to be expected of you if you are to attend school." She reached into her robe pocket and with a flourish unrolled a piece of parchment which was long enough to bounce off her lap and roll away across the kitchen floor, again she cleared her throat with her high pitched little cough, which had made Remus want to growl.

"Hem. Hem. The beast is to be properly contained off of school grounds during the full moon of every month.

Should the beast fail to be contained lethal force is permitted to be used to preserve the safety of human students.

The wellbeing of human students is a priority over the wellbeing of the beast.

The beast will be held accountable for any accidents or injury to itself or others.

If the beast should harm another student, the beast will face trial against the full Wiznagamot.

Should any of these ministry set regulations fail to be met the education of it, the beast, will be terminated immediately.

The beast is expected to uphold an average passing grade for its schooling to continue.

The beast is expected to behave in an orderly manner.

The beast must never reveal the nature of its condition, being a fully fledged werewolf, to any other student or staff member not previously notified."

"Stop," Hope said. The Umbridge woman glared her down.

"What?" She said, her voice rising to a pitch Remus was supposed they could all hear.

"He's a little boy," Hope said, "stop calling him a beast-"

The woman stopped talking, not because of the exasperated look Umbridge was giving her but because of the look her husband was.

"Hope, dear please let the woman continue, Remus I hope you are paying attention?"

Remus felt ill, but nodded and Lyall indicated the woman should continue. She gave him what would be a pleasnt smile on anyone who didn't look like a large pink toad and did just that.

"The staff members and, or students of Hogwarts cannot be held responsible for action taken to stop any threat the beast poses to other children, including but not limited to maiming, bonding, blasting, cursing, hexing and the use of unforgivables to kill or stop the beast.

And, of course, the beast must sign this contract and keep a copy with itself at all times while attending the school. There, all done, now, you will need to get it a quill and make it sign."

Umbridge showed Lyall - whom seemed to be the only person she was willing to adress directly - where Remus should sign. Lyall produced a muggle pen, which Unbridge looked rather disgusted at and handed it to Remus. Remus looked at his father.

"I don't want to sign this Pa," he whispered. The parchment was snatched from under him.

"Good," Umbridge said. "The ministry don't want you at school anyway, you should be killed it's not right to keep such a dangerous animal in among children."

Remus looked as though every dream he'd never had for himself had been miserably shattered, Hope snatched the contract off of Umbridge with a vengeance, signing it herself and getting Remus to sign as well.

"It means nothing Remmy, just so you're allowed to go." She stood tall faced Umbridge head on and said, very clearly.

"Get out."

Umbridge looked quite unhappy but was quick to scurry from the room. Hope rolled up the horrid piece of parchment and left it on the table. "What a horrible toad of-"

"You're both very lucky," Lyall said, the disappointment dripping from his every word, both Remus and his mother deflated from the giddiness they gained when Hope told the pink toad to leave. "The ministry and the school are taking a huge risk at letting you attend Hogwarts Remus. I happen to agree that you are very dangerous to have around other children. I think we might need to have a lesson on exactly what werewolves would do to a person, don't you think? That woman could just as easily have you kicked out, or worse, tell the whole world what you are! And you treat her like that? I'm disappointed, especially in you Remus, you told me you would do anything to go to Hogwarts, well that is your list of things to do."

The mother and son deflated and Remus felt as though he could cry, as a matter of fact the young werewolf's bottom lip was wobbling fiercely. Lyall picked up his briefcase and left for work without farewell. Hope left the room, and Remus was left heatedly glaring at his new contract. The one which made him feel more disconnected from humanity than ever before.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _Of Chains and Teddys_

* * *

The young boy sobbed once, and leaving the Merlin be damned contract on the the table he bolted for his bedroom, before flinging himself onto the bed he opened the door of the large built in wardrobe and climbed the bottom shelf to reach a dusty, fluffy object on the top shelf. He shook the large teddy bear and cuddled it tightly before launching himself onto the bed and crying his little heart out. The boy's sobs were punctuated with a fair few sneezes from the dust of his teddy bear.

"Cub," he whined at the bear. "They think I'm an animal, Cub they're going to kill me when I'm at school."

The bear didn't offer any advice, but the boy still hugged it tightly as he spoke.

"I'm not an animal. And being a w...thing isn't my fault." He argued the silent teddy.

"I don't feel like I'm lucky at all. Sometimes I think it would be much better if Greyback had eaten me." Remus said. Whatever the bear said back in the child's mind seemed to comfort him a little. And he could hear footsteps on the stairs. He looked at the bear and picked it up, getting off his bed and heading back to the cupboard.

"I have to put you away, Cub, you know I do, Pa says I'm too old for babies toys." He climbed the shelves in his wardrobe again and stuffed the large bear away, out of sight. "I'm sorry Cub," he called before climbing back into bed as his mother opened the door to his bedroom.

It was odd, her being there, she never came into this room, only his father, when he brought him his meals after the full moon. His mother actually spent more time in his second bedroom which was odd, because she would never come anywhere near Remus the day of or the day after the full moon.

"Are you okay Remmy, what that lady said about you was wrong, you know that?"

He nodded, but he wasn't any more cheerful than previously.

"They will still kill me, I know it. I can't follow all those rules all the time, I can't help it. Sometimes I mess up. I don't mean too but sometimes-"

She shushed him.

"It will be fine Remmy. Trust me." She said from the doorway. She took two steps into the room and left the contract on his desk. "Do you feel like lunch?"

Remus shook his head, glaring at the rolled up piece of parchment and she left his room, shutting the door behind her.

Remus rubbed his shoulder which was still sore, rubbing it didn't help, a large bruise covered his shoulder and part of his chest he climbed down from his bed and went to his desk pulling out a leather covered brown book and a quill and ink, then he sat on his desk expertly balanced the inkwell on one knee and the book on the other and flipped through the pages.

He drew things that he remembered from werewolf nights usually, he didn't know what the wolf actually looked like, he copied pictures from the dark creature books his father kept in the bookcase in the hallway.

This time he drew his fears, which happened on occasion. There was a faceless crowd surrounding a little drawing of himself. Pointing and laughing. The toad lady had stepped forward from the crowd with the shotgun that was mounted above his parents bed. It was obvious, even in the ten year olds still crude drawing style what would happen next. He went to his little desk and grabbed his child's wand, crawling back on the bed and looking at the picture. "Pictura movere" he said. The spell hit the picture and it began to move. It wasn't smooth like when his father cast the spell, the image was a little blurry, but the toad lady fired the gun and little Remus was blown to pieces.

He slammed the book shut and looked up at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Remus!" His father called. Remus picked up his wand and went downstairs. Remembering the man's fury from this morning he was considerably more reserved as he said "Hello Pa."

"A short lesson today, Remus. Before dinner." Lyall said, taking his usual seat at the kitchen table. Remus joined him.

"What are we doing today Pa?" The boy asked his father. Lyall leaned forwards.

"I want you to learn how to conjure chains." He said, "just in case you need them."

"Oh," Remus said, disappointed. He usually enjoyed his magic lessons with his father. But he knew he would struggle with this. He always struggled with conjurations.

"The incantation is ligaraunicus, and the wand movement," Lyall paused to show Remus how to flick his wand. "So, ligaraunicus!" Lyall cast with a flick of his wand towards Remus, thick iron chains leapt forth and wrapped around the eleven year old boy. Remus cried out in shock, the chains dug into his sore shoulder and snapped his arms to his side.

"Pa!" He said, pleading to be released. Lyall smiled, "that's what you're trying to do, Remus." He said, acting once more like a teacher. Hope walked into the room then, shock on her face at seeing her son all chained up, she looked as though she wanted to say something but stayed quiet.

The chains dropped with another flick of the older man's wand and Remus stepped away from him, Lyall gave his son a stern look.

"Come on Remus, this is something you need to learn, before you go to school." Lyall pressed. Remus gripped his wand tighter. "So," Lyall continued, "Practice your incantation first." He reminded, Remus nodded. "L-l-ligaraunicus,"Remus repeated, "ligaraunicus."

"Good," Lyall said, and demonstrated the wand movement again. Remus tried the movement. "Sharper," Lyall said, "And faster."

He moved his wrist once more, like an eight, like a link of a chain.

"Now," Lyall said, motioning his hands towards Remus, pointing out that Remus was the target here. "Try it," He said, shifting in his seat slightly. Remus nodded, and swallowed nervously, pointing the tip of his wand at himself. "l-ligaraunicus," the boy stuttered, there was a spark and the chains, thin chains, made of - of all things- silver launched against his chest before crumbling to dust. Remus dropped his wand stepping back and coughing.

"Excellent!" Lyall said, ignoring the coughs of his son and vanishing the dust. "Very well done son, try again."

Hope stepped forward as though she would stop it but the woman obviously changed her mind and took leave of the room, leaving Remus to try again and again, he made little to no progress, the chains stopped crumbling but then he could break through them, they burned where he touched his skin or were too short or not tight enough.

Lyall still looked pleased though. He clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Good, good," he muttered, "Go and clean up for dinner, Remus, you did very well today. Don't forget to practice."

Remus nodded and ran upstairs full speed. he coughed again and held his still sore shoulder. His eyes stung and his chest felt tight. Hope met him in his bedroom, her asthma inhaler in hand.

"Here Remmy, it should help a little with the dust." She said, he took the inhaler, the oddly plesant taste of the muggle medicine crashing against his tongue.

"Thank you mum." Remus said to her, and she nodded, then made her way to the door. "Dinner in fifteen, okay?" she reminded him and he nodded. going to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. He went to the kitchen to wait for dinner, noticing the table hadn't been set yet and he took the task upon himself, Lyall was reading the daily prophet, a cigar in his mouth. He didn't smoke very often, he must have had a very good day or a fairly bad one.

"I think, Remus this weekend we can go to Diagon Alley for your school things?" Lyall said, flicking the newspaper so it was straight and then folding it as Hope brought their dinner over. Steak again, mash and gravy.

Remus sliced his open, the inside was still pink.

"Shit, they're not done," Hope said, standing and scooping up her plate. "Lyall?" She asked, he shook his head. "Mine is fine dear, well done in fact. just how I like it."

"Mine too." Remus lied, even though his own steak was still bloody in the center.

"That's odd," Hope said putting her own meat back on the fryer. "They must have still been a little frozen in the center."

"So you're going to take me to Diagon Alley Pa?" Remus asked. Lyall nodded.

"I was just going to pick them up for you, but I guess you can pick your things." Lyall said, "And you need to have your uniform fitted."

"Is Mum coming?" Remus asked, Hope nodded from her place across the kitchen.

"You bet Remus." She said with a smile, plating up her dinner again and sitting back at the table.

The rest of dinner was spent with his father telling them all about his exciting day at work. Then the little family watched the news together before Remus was sent to bed. The moonlight shone through the window, the waxing gibbous moon flooding him with a sense of relief. He did cross off today on his calender, he'd forgotten it this morning. Before changing into his pyjamas careful of his still hurting shoulder and climbing into bed. Today had been a rough day, a very rough day for Remus and he was very tired and sore and more than a little upset. He laid there for a moment, then a long while before crawling out of bed and back to his cupboard, he pulled his teddy, Cub, out off of the wardrobe. He crawled back into bed with Cub in tow and with the teddy by his side fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _The Trip to Diagon Alley_

* * *

Remus woke on Saturday morning feeling more excited than he had in a long time. He'd been to Diagon Alley a few times before, but not very often and never with his mother tagging along as well. He put on his robes and bounded downstairs, far to excited to bother about breakfast today.

"Have you brushed your teeth though, Remmy?" His mother asked him, which had him marching back upstairs to do just that, but when he came back down his father had dressed and was ready and his mother was straightening the collar of her own floral robes. Lyall pulled the coffee jar of floo powder from the mantlepiece of the fireplace and stepped through first, "Diagon Alley!"

Remus was to go next, excited that he would be allowed to travel by himself now - being eleven and all - and he stepped into the empty grate and took his floo powder.

"Remember to keep your elbows in, Remus." Hope reminded him, Remus nodded, threw down the powder and called his destination. Remus was spun about in a flare of green fire and before he knew it was spat out of the grate at Flourish and Blotts. The shop was packed today, people everywhere, Remus tripped coming out of the floo and from his spot on the floor the stacks looked to be towering over him. Lyall was waiting for him, and Hope came through right behind him, ready with her handkerchief to wipe the soot off their faces as Lyall syphoned the ash off their clothes.

"Okay Remus, your mother will help you get your books," Lyall said, Remus pulled the book list from his pocket, a large smile on his face. Lyall took his leave and Hope put a hand on his shoulder.

"You sweet boy." She said, "come on, what's first?"

The pair took no time to get the first year's books, and it was a quick matter ducking into the Apocothary for the potions ingredients, scales and cauldron.

This found them outside of Madame Makins, the middle aged witch took one look at Remus and shuffled him onto a small platform, where a tape measure started flying about him.

"First year at Hogwarts dear?" She asked and Hope confirmed.

"Remus I'll leave you here, I want to find a new winter cloak for your father." Hope said, dissapearing deeper into the shop.

"Its Miss Cornett's first year as well, you two will share some classes." Madame Makin nodded to a girl who was also being fitted for school robes. She stood back with her hands on her hips, "Come now, don't be rude, introduce yourselves, I'll be right back." She bustled off, leaving Remus looking at the dark haired girl wondering what to say, the young sales assistant was trying not to laugh at them as she pinned up the hem of Miss Cornett's Robes.

"I'm Remus," Remus mumbeld, leaning over to offer his hand to the girl, she shook it.

"Valerie." The girl said, she had very fair features, and brown eyes so light they almost looked amber.

"So kids, what house are you hoping for?" The sales assistant asked them, Remus was thankful for her breaking the tension.

"Papa was en Ravenclaw." The girl said in an accent Remus didn't recognise.

"Are you French?" The sales assistant asked her, to which she nodded.

"Papa wanted me to go to 'Ogwarts." she added.

"And how about you Remus?" Madame Makin asked him, returning from out the back with a large piece of black material which was draped over his head.

"My dad was in Ravenclaw too." He said, glancing at the french girl.

"Well how about that?" Matkin said, "you two might be in the same house." She went to Valerie then, helping her out of the robes.

"You're all done my dear." She added, helping the girl off the platform before going back over to Remus.

Remus' robes were done shortly after, his mother paid for them and they left with the promise of his robes being delivered by this afternoon.

They went a ways down the street to Olivander's wand shop, seeing there were a few people in line ahead of Remus.

"I'm going to find your father Remus," Hope said, handing him her purse. "Thats the rest of the money your father gave me, it should be enough to get a wand. Will you be alright by yourself?" She asked. Remus nodded, going to take a seat by the window, Hope kissed his forhead and left then.

There was a young boy and his mother paying for their wand and a man and his grandchildren waiting.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ollivander greeted the elderly man with white-blonde hair and a serpent head cane.

"About time," The older boy muttered under his breath, only to be atthe mercy of his grandfather's dissaproving stare.

"Mind your tone, Lucius. You weren't being spoken to and you would do well to remember your sister had to wait for you while you got your wand."

"Grandfather," Lucius acknowledged, then fell silent, a distateful look on his pointed face. Olivander's attention had gone to the youngest girl, who had long white-blonde hair like her brother and grandfather, a pointed face and icy blue eyes.

"You must be Porcia Malfoy," Olivander said, turning his orb like eyes to the slight little girl.

"Yessir," She said, somehow she was softspoken, yet didn't speak quietly.

Remus watched as the girl tried wand after wand, each turn, Olivander would describe the wand as he handed it to her, she'd wave it, and something would break. Her brother was getting increasingly more frustrated at his time being wasted thustly and turned his attention to Remus, much to the young boy's chargin.

"Lucius Malfoy," The older brother said smartly, Remus shook his hand, Lucius's eyes flicked down to the floral purse held in Remus' hand and he smirked, but was called on by his grandfather and turned away. The older Malfoy man handed over seven Gallenons for Porcia's wand, the correct one being found and Remus paled, he looked into his mother's purse where only two Galleons sat umong a handful of sickles and knuts.

"Young Man, the wandmaker is waiting," Remus looked up into the bright blue eyes of Mr. Malfoy, who nodded to him and then left with his Grandchildren in tow.

"Hello sir," Remus said, scuffing his foot as he put the purse back into his pocket, "I'm sorry sir, mum hasn't given me enough money to-"

"No matter, Mr. Lupin, isn't it?" Olivander said and Remus nodded, wondering how the wandmaker knew him. "Mr. Malfoy has left enough gold to cover the cost of your wand, seems his grandson found it funny you'd be short. Now then, try this."

Again wands were handed over, stacks of wand's fell, vases were exploded until finally silver and blue sparks shot from the 10 1/4 inch unicorn tail hair and cypress wand. Olivander smiled, "Your father had a simmilar wand, good for the kind-natured wizard, springy, and perhaps a little predisposed to charms."

"Thank you, Sir," Remus muttered as Olivander carefully repackaged the wand and it was handed over to Remus.

Remus was then tasked with the plight of finding his parents, who he assumed were now together, he searched the street and poked his head in a few of the shops, but eventually found them in the pub, his father sitting by a cage holding a small brown speckled owl with an orange belly.

"Well, all set then?" Lyall asked Remus, who nodded with a small smile, Lyall took the packages off Remus and bundled them up, before picking up the cage and handing it to the boy.

"I got you a gift, son," he said, Remus' eyes went wide as he accepted the cage, "I'd like to hear from you, and we are both very proud of you."

Remus had thanked his father, though was feeling a little overwhelmed, he had no illusions about the love of his parents - he was loved, he knew that, they just didn't express it often, his father more so than his mother. They travelled hom, and Remus was faced with a bedroom full of his brand new school things, which he packed and unpacked and packed again before pulling everything out and reading through his schoolbooks until there was an excited shout from downstairs.

Remus jusmped up and went downstairs to see what the comotion was about. His mother was no where in sight, but his father was holding a cupboard door shut and grinning like a mad-man, "Remus, Remus go and get your wand, we're to have another lesson!" Lyall said excitedly, remus took a moment to runa nd grab his wand - his propper one now, not the child's one he used to use- and Lyall stepped away from the cupboard, behind Remus.

The door swung open and Remus stepped forward to get a better look, inside the cupboard was a shiny orb, perfectly round.

"Is that the moon?" Remus asked his father, who looked in the cupboard.

"Its the form its taken, any idea what it really is?"

"A boggart." Remus guessed immediately - he'd heard about boggarts before of course.

"Yes!" Lyall said, "And the trick to getting rid of a boggart is laughter," He added, "Wand at the ready, and your incantation is Riddikulus!" Remus said the incantation aloud once to check his pronounciation, then with the approval of his father, tried the spell out. The moon burst, turning into a yellow ballon which, with an obscene noise flew about the room, causing Hope to squeal from the lounge where she was sitting, "Lyall!" The boys ran to the sitting room, where the baloon had been replaced by a large dirty man, who had Hope running behind his father, Lyall stepped forwards and the boggart transformed into a large tan wolf, rising onto its hind legs, a foot taller the Lyall and snarling.

"Riddikulus!" Lyall said, and the wolf was forced into a small pink tu-tu, which caused Remus to burst out laughing.

"Again, Remus," Lyall ordered and the father and son destroyed the boggart together.


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _Understanding the Dangers_

* * *

Remus marveled at his new wand, unsure of how his father would react to the lucky charity of a stranger he'd kept quiet about the Malfoy's paying for it. It was such an unreal thing for Remus to actually have, he never ever dreamed he'd ever be allowed to have a wand due to his condition. Once home, after facing the boggart in the kitchen, Remus had taken his school things to his room and meticulously organized and packed and unpacked all his things in his trunk. He was more excited then ever about the upcoming school year, and now was torn between his regular anxiety over the approaching full moons and his excitement at starting at Hogwarts - Hogwarts was winning, Hogwarts always won.

Still there were four more moons between now and starting Hogwarts, in a panic Remus looked ahead in the calendar and found that the night of September the first was clear skies, as in a new moon, which did cheer him a little.

The next full moon, as always came much faster than Remus would have liked. Despite not feeling like anything different would happen this time around, Remus still felt far more anxious than normal. Lyall had sat him down in their family room and de-pocketed the evil little contract that morbid toad lady had forced him to sign.

"I don't feel like you took this contract seriously, Remus." His father was saying, "I don't really think you understand exactly how dangerous you are."

Lyall handed him a folder from the ministry, photographs were inside of what the young boy could only assume were werewolf victims. Not all of them were dead, but there were very few that were still alive.

There was a wizard who'd had his chest ripped open and his heart eaten out, another lady who was sitting in hospital trembling, her arm and face completely shredded, there was another woman who'd been ripped to pieces and even a picture of Remus as a baby. He couldn't help but stare at that picture for a long, long time. Greyback had just about been able to fit the entire four year old boy in his mouth - Remus knew where he'd been bitten, the scars, though old and stretched now would never leave hin, neither would the memories. The wolf had wrapped his mouth around Remus' entire stomach, trapping his right arm and the teeth marks were embedded deep, there were a few nasty scratches and his arm was broken, along with about five ribs. Remus looked up from the pictures, putting them all out of sight.

"I know I'm dangerous-"

Lyall shushed the boy and cleared his throat, the evil toad lady's scroll was unwound.

"I want you to hear me read it Remus, you have to know these rules off of your heart and follow them at all times, and you have to understand why."

It was a long scroll and made for a long few hours, if Remus didn't know better he would suspect his father in delighting in the extremely strict rulebook which was set out special for him - his father loved rules. The reading of the horrible contract took up all of his time until he was to be locked in the cage again, and it was with a sad heart the little boy went upstairs.

Lyall locked the cage and Remus curled himslef up on the bloodied linnens in the bottom to wait, careful to cover as much of the bars as he could with the sheets to hopefully avoid most of the burns this time around.

He needn't have bothered, it started like it always did, with pain, a pain in his chest like he couldn't breathe, his shoulder hurt too, still not completely healed then. His bones cracked and lengthened, the muscles screaming in protest, his skin itched and prickled as the fur grew, his fingertips felt as though they were being dipped in hot oil as large, angry serrated claws grew. His teeth ached as they became sharp and pointed, his eyesight blurred before snapping back into colourless focus, his ears pricked up on the top of his head and his black nose twitched. The wolf could hear footsteps. A growl rumbled low in his chest, he recognised his father's weight walking about in the room next door, and slowly the door to his second room opened. The wolf went mental, launching itself against the silver bars with such force the huge cage shuddered, the previoulsy damaged bars bent further, the wolf snarled and growled, sticking its muzzle through the bars to try its best to kill the human standing in front of it. His father.

The man was holding somehting, a large honey colored plush teddy, it was thrown within reach of the wolf and the animal tore it to shreds before continuing its assault against the bars of its cage.

The man left the room, but the werewolf didn't relent. It was noisy, barking and yapping, hissing, snarling, howling and growling, it tried to get out of the cage, tried bashing the bars, then clawing them, then biting them the whole while the smell of burning fur and flesh filling the room. Then it turned on itself, biting and scratching, near about shredding its own skin right off.

It had been a very long, very rough night for the little boy. He woke the next morning crying, for the immeasurable amounts of pain he was in and also for the toy his father had made him rip up.

"I'm sorry Cub." the eleven year old said to the remnants of his dearest Teddy, he couldn't help but curl in on himself and cry, his whole body was aching, he felt as though every inch of him stung. If he didn't want to cover himself with the bloody rags his parents left for him in his cage he would have to face the burning iron and silver floor of the cage.

He was left in there for another hour, crying silently to himself, and hour after the tears had dried his father let him out, not saying a word about the Teddy bear and Remus didn't have the heart, or energy, or courage to stand up for the life of his very favorite toy.

Remus ran his own shower, stripping off the tattered rags that were yesterdays clothes and stepping under the hot water, the water immediately ran red, and the tears started up again at the heat hitting the many burns over his back and arms, the palms of his hands and soles of his feet.

After cleaning himself up and wrapping up any particularly nasty gashes Remus settled himself in bed, and Lyall brought him his soup, which Remus accepted with a stony expression.

"Do you understand why?" Lyall asked, if you asked Remus at the time he would say his father had a holier-that-though tone of voice but he would deny it later. The boy nodded.

"I'm too old for teddy bears." He said, and Lyall shook his head.

"You are," He established, "But the pain from ruining that toy, can you imagine doing that to a person, Remus, a friend or teacher?" Lyall asked him, Remus' hands shook, notacably, the bowl of chicken soup he was holding was shaking as well.

"I won't Pa, I promise." The boy said sadly. Lyall put a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"You don't get it do you boy?" The man asked, though Remus got the distinct impression he wasn't supposed to answer. "You haven't got a choice, thats why we lock you away! Its not up to you if you kill somone or not, or worse, infect them!" His father continued. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" Lyall finally said, and frustrated, left the room, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

Remus lost his appetite, putting the untouched soup on the floor by his bed and he rolled onto his side, his bones and muscles protesting with every movement, the open wounds and burns on his skin stinging and he started crying again, because really what else was the little boy to do?


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _The Hogwarts Express_

* * *

Remus had been so excited for September the first on August the thirty first he hadn't really slept at all. No matter, though. Remus had very carefully packed his trunk again the night before, his potions kit, clothes, robes, pants and socks, his new quills and ink, parchment, telescope, his wand he kept in the back pocket of his muggle jeans.

His owl, whom he had named Hester after the girlfriend of 'Mugglebeard the Magical Pirate, scallywag and Marauder of the seven seas' Was sitting in her cage with a haughty expression on her little face, still upset perhaps because Lyall had pointed out last night that Remus was being too generous with the owl treats he'd brought for her and she was getting a little porky.

Remus was up, packed and ready to go before the sun had even risen, he unpacked his trunk again, straightening and neatening everything and triple checking his school list, which he had added to to make sure he left nothing behind. Remus didn't want to imagine what sort of trouble he'd be in for forgetting something important at home.

He scowled as he put his drawing journal and the horrible toad woman's contract into his bag, then with all his might the young boy dragged his trunk down the stairs, he went back up for his owl and brought her to the kitchen, and for the last time until christams got his little bowl of cereal and sat at their kitchen table.

"You're up early Remmy," His mother said by way of greeting, she was still dressed in her pyjamas, yawning as she made a beline for the kettle. "Ready to go already?" She asked, Remus nodded.

"I just have to pack my toothbrush after breakfast." He said. And indeed he was dressed, packed and ready, he had even combed his hair this morning. "I didn't want to forget anything, I made sure I have it all." He assured his mother, she smiled at him.

"That's my boy," Hope said, sitting at the table with her cuppa. "You're always so careful."

"He has to be." Lyall said stonily as he made his way into the kitchen, he too was in his pyjamas. "Did you remember to put your Ministry's contract in your bag, Remus?" Lyall asked, if looks could kill, Lyall's was pretty dangerous, apparently his father remained unconvinced that Remus should be allowed to go to Hogwarts.

Remus nodded the affirmative. "Yes sir," He said aloud, for good measure. "When do we leave?" Remus asked next, Hope smiled, "Ten thirty, you still have a few more hours to wait." She said. Remus finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table, brushed his teeth then packed his toothbrush as promised, with nothing left to do the eleven year old sat in the family room full of anticipation.

Out the window, Remus saw the boy from the pair of children walk down the street, a sour look on his face as he dragged a large, battered trunk behind him. Remus wondered if the boy and girl he knew lived in the neighborhood would be at Hogwarts too, then went to wondering how many children would be there.

Remus never got to play with children his own age before - or any children at all. It was okay, his mother would still play with him sometimes, but it still got lonely. Even if he had to keep secrets from them, Remus hoped he would make friends at school.

His mother flicked the telly to the cartoon channel, and Remus thanked her for it. Now that he was so close to beginning school, he actually grew quite nervous, and waiting around with nothing to do was not helping any. His nerves continued as the muggle taxi picked them up, the driver giving him a quizzical look about his owl. to which he replied, "Her name is Hester."

The drive seemed too long in Remus' mind and his nervousness melted away to excitement at being dropped off at the train station, His father guided them to the platform where a large family of red-heads were sorting themselves out.

"Septimus you go first, Barclay, Carson, Arthur then me, come on now there are people waiting, you're all grown men for Merlin's sake!" The only woman in the group said, and she was right, the first to run through the invisible barrier between platforms nine and ten was an older man, perhaps a decade older than Remus' own parents, he had shockingly red, if thinning hair, and a pale complexion, whist being quite short and stocky. Barclay, the boy to run through after his father was also short and stocky, a seventh year and the only student among them, he pushed his trolley through and Carson carried his owl for him. Arthur stood out from his brother's being tall and lanky, something he must have gotten from his mother's side, the unnamed witch was very tall, taller than her husband, with very aristocratic features, high cheekbones and steel grey eyes, and long, thick black hair that was piled up on top of her head in some kind of ornate hair-do.

After the family of red-heads were on the platform, it was Remus' turn, and his father went first, carrying Hester for him, then Remus pushed his trolley through, he couldn't help but close his eyes when he believed collision with the brick wall inevitable. He was on the platform with, surprisingly no incident and his jaw dropped at the sight of the scarlet steam engine puffing smoke onto the platform among the noisy and bustling crowd.

"Well son, best go and snatch up a seat." His father said, offering his hand for Remus to shake. "Behave yourself, and in the name of Merlin's hairy chin be careful."

Remus assured his father he would be, and his mother swept him up in a hug, kissing his cheek and telling him to have fun and write. He shuffled through the crowd towards one of the doors to a carriage, being a little bustled by the excited students. He had trouble getting his trunk up the step and was startled when the other side was lifted. In the isle he saw his helpful friend was the young red haired man from the platform.

"Hey there kiddo, you alright now?"

Remus nodded, "Thanks," He said, hefting the trunk once more, the red-head saluted him.

"Anytime kid, I'm Barclay Weasley, head boy."

Before Remus had a chance to introduce himself the boy was off, and he was faced with the challenge of finding a compartment.

"You haven't got a seat either?" Remus turned to see a very short, plump boy with watery blue eyes and thinning blonde hair, he shook his head.

"Not yet." Remus said, the boy nodded.

"Well I'll save you a spot if I find one?" He asked and Remus smiled.

"Thank you, I'll do the same for you.. er?"

"Peter, my name's Peter."

"I'm Remus."

With the pact in place, the little boy scurried- there was really no other way to describe his jerky, nervous movements - off in the opposite direction. Remus was in luck, at the very back of the train there was a spare compartment and he struggled to stash his heavy trunk before taking a seat next to the window. He was joined by more first years soon after, to Remus' delight. Peter came back to claim his seat as well as the blonde Malfoy girl from the wand shop and another three first years whom Remus had never met.

"I'm Porcia," the blonde girl said in a soft but confident voice. "These are Nadine, Benjy and Allison," the girl introduced her three companions

"Remus and Peter, nice to meet you." Remus said, Porcia eyed him warily and if she recognised him from the wand shop she didn't say so.

"Remus, could you?" Benjy asked, pointing to one of the girls trunks, between them Remus and Benjy got all the trunks stowed away, the two spare seats being used for Remus' owl and a square pet carrying box under another cage with a large eagle owl

"Thank you, gentlemen." The girl called Allison said with a coy smile on her face Remus took his seat near the window and finally had a chance to survey his companions.

Peter was by far the shortest, even shorter than Remus himself, Benjy was quite tall for a boy his age, but even so, Porcia Malfoy was a good two inches taller than him. Little had changed about her since the wand shop, without the presence of her older brother she seemed a little more relaxed. Benjy had a sort of long, thin face, his nose very straight and pointed and his curly brown hair cut short, back and sides, giving him about another inch in height, he had a slim build. Nadine was much rounder than the others, except Peter, she was, as far as he could tell a quiet girl ,already pulling a book to read from her carry bag. She wore glasses which were far to big for her face and wore her dark blonde hair in a simple pony tail at the back of her head. Allison was the slightest person Remus had ever seen, if he didn't know she must be at least eleven he'd guess she was about nine. Her hair was very short, barely reaching her shoulders, it was very dark black and stuck up a little at the back, but she was good at squishing the stray strands back down when they became unruly. She was obviously excited for school to start, her legs swinging off the edge of the bench. She had a round, kind and very expressive face.

"Are you all Purebloods?" Porcia began a conversation with. Remus seemed to be the only one shaking his head, he coloured, hoping it wasn't, too abnormal.

"My mother is a muggle," he said honestly, weary eyes waiting for their reaction. Allison cringed and Porcia raised her eyebrows.

"So an actual, real, muggle?" Allison asked him, Remus didn't know if he should be amused or insulted that she was asking about his mother like one would ask about an abnormal pet.

"Is that unusual?" Remus asked, hoping these new friends wouldn't condem him for it.

"Wouldn't it be?" Porcia asked, "it's like your parents are different species." Remus frowned now, his lack of interaction with people other than his parents was letting him down here, his father was a wizard and his mother was a muggle, they had never had any more discussion on the topic.

A horrible thought crossed the young werewolf's mind.

"Do you think I'll be not as good at magic because I'm only half wizard then?" He asked, in a way glad he didn't have to comment on the respective species of his family members.

Allison nodded. "My gran says so," she said with startling conviction. "And because of what gran thinks my mum never let me play with any children but Purebloods."

"You'll be fine," Porcia murmured. "Plenty of half-bloods have gone to Hogwarts, and there's no evidecne to suggest that a wizard or witch born to no-magical parents is any lesser than a pureblood, only it increases the risk of having a non-magical child."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, turns out he was learning already, he was still weary of Allison, of them all in fact, because regardless what his parents' species were he was a werewolf, and he wasn't ignorant of what the wizarding world would think about that.

"Well, do any of you know which house you'd like to be in?" Allison asked next, "My brother's in Slytherin, most of my family had been, but I'd like to be in a different house but I don't really see where else I'd go."

Nadine had surfaced from her book at the turn the conversation had taken. "Me too," she mumbled to Allison. "I'd like Ravenvclaw though." The quiet girl confessed

"And me," Porcia added, "all of my family has been in Slytherin, I'd like to go there too, Ambition and cunning." She said the traits with pride. "Not to mention the hissy fit Lucy would throw if I went anywhere else."

"I'll be in Hufflepuff for sure," Benjy announced. Porcia agreed with him.

"And you Remus?" Allison asked him, he was glad the girl still wanted to talk to him, despite what she thought about half bloods.

"Ravenclaw, like my dad." Remus said, in truth he was a little frightened that whoever or whatever did the sorting would announce his condition and throw him out.

"How is the sorting done?" Peter asked. Remus shrugged, as did the other children.

"My brother refused to tell me." Allison said. "He said something stupid like it was a right of passage."

"You don't think it will be dangerous do you?" Nadine said quietly. Porcia shook her head.

"They'd be mad to set untrained first years a dangerous task." The silver haired girl said.

The new students fell into companiable conversations, when the lady with the trolley came around a bit was brought by everyone and shared about the group as the sky outside got darker, the girls announced they should change and left the boys to pull on their own robes. Remus hadn't counted on Peter locking the door and he and Benjy beginning on an immediate search for their uniforms. Remus found his own, and weary of his still bandaged limbs he kept his cloak draped over his back wile changing his trousers and left the thin red long-sleeved tee shirt on underneath his school top. he was grateful no one commented on the odd behaviour, and once everyone was dressed Peter unlatched the door waiting for the girls to return.

The door did open a few minutes later, intterupting Benjy telling Remus how quidditch was played (he knew the basics but his father had never been a big fan) and Remus ,recognsied Lucius Malfoy, Porcia's older brother. The boy certainly looked striking in his tailored school robes, his prefect badge glinting from it's proud position pinned to his collar.

The older boy sneered at the lot of them, "Someone had the audacity to suggest Porcia was in this compartment?" He asked one of his friends who was standing on the other side of the carriage door.

"A pauper and his pet rodent, I hear the Pettigrews are little better than Squibs now, with all the inbreeding. But thats nothing compared to the inbreeding in your family, eh Lupin? My father tells me your mother is actually a filthy muggle. I have no idea who I should be pitying more, because Pettigrew's mother is a witch but shes also not really all there." The prefect tapped his temple twice, "if you know what I mean."

It was unlike Remus to feel so angry over something, even if he had a right to be, and before he could really think about what he was doing he took out his wand and cast a stinging hex at the prefect, lip curling up in a snarl. Lucius let out a cry of panic, jumping back, his friends laughing. Lucius looked as though he was going to curse the first year boys, drawing his wand with a cruel sneer, but timing was in Remus' favour; Porcia had returned.

"What did you think would happen Lucy? Mouthing off like that again, grandfather warned you you'd be put in your place one day, now would you like to meet my friends properly or would you like to storm off in a huff?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, Lucius looked furious and humiliated, his friends both laughing at him.

Remus could have laughed at how gentle Porcia's voice sounded. The eleven year old girl wa so, so very soft spoken, sweet, and Remus had been a fool to think of her as being shy, because the girl was also incredibly confident. Lucius didn't grace her with an answer, though he did point a threatening finger at Remus, "That is the last time you raise your wand to me, filthy mudblood." And then he storm off in a huff.

"I would be very careful, Remus, he tends to hold grudges." Porcia warned, looking embarrased for her brother's distasteful language Remus stared after the older boy with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright Peter?" Benjy asked the other boy, whom Remus had forgotten about in the excitement. The watry eyed boy nodded.

"Thank you Remus, no one has ever stood up for me like that."

Remus waved off the boys apologies and the excitement in the carriage dissipated until the golden lights of Hogsmede station began to roll into view...

* * *

 _Thank you to all who have read this so far, I would love to hear some feedback if you had the time to spare. I'm attempting to replicate the tone and pace of the first book, but I do tend to skip over detail, a problem in my writing I have been working on._

 _Thanks again,_

 _D_


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

* * *

Hogsmede station was packed with students, they were still excitedly catching up with friends from the summer and chatting and laughing. A light shone over the heads of the crowd and a great hairy man was calling for the first years.

"This way please, first years, come along now."

Remus, Benjy and Peter were fighting through the crowd and were the first to reach the giant man, he was at least eight feet tall, with a large moleskin coat with lots of pockets and wild black hair and beard which covered his whole face but his crinkled, kind little eyes.

"'Ello there kids," He said, smiling at them, they were joined by a red head girl and the sour looking boy from cokeworth, and two rather good looking boys with black hair - one wearing glasses. When the whole class was assembled Hagrid made off down a trail, calling for them to follow him.

They walked along the slippery ground, the wind whipping their hair around their faces and tugging on their clothes, unusually nippy for September, but Remus guessed the wind was coming from the mountains - it would explain the chill.

"You'll get to see the castle around this corner," Hagrid said, and they rounded a corner, the giant pointing towards Hogwarts castle, lit up like a shimmering beacon with hundreds of lit windows and vast towering turrets, it unfolded onto a lake, of which they were on the opposite bank, a fleet of little boats waiting for them.

"Four to a boat," Hagrid announced, though he took up one boat by himself, and there was a scramble as everyone tried to find a place. There was a tug on his sleeve, Remus looked down to see Peter.

"Remus, I found us a boat." He said proudly, Remus smiled at the boy and followed him to a boat with the red haired girl and black haired boy. The girl was looking up at the castle in awe.

"Its so magical," She said, smiling at them all, and helping Remus and Peter into the rickety craft.

"I told you." The boy said proudly, eyeing the other boys wearily.

"I'm Lily," The girl said then, "And this is Severus."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, and this is Remus." Peter reached out and enthusiastically shook Lily's hand, though Severus didn't take the hand when offered.

"Are you both pureblood's too?" Peter asked, Lily looked a little shocked and Severus sneered.

"You don't think its rude to ask after blood status?" He spat. Remus shrugged.

"Porcia asked us on the train, it seemed pretty normal."

"It would for someone like Malfoy," Severus sneered again, the look really made the boy look unfriendly.

"Come on Severus, its not a big deal." Lily said. "I'm muggle born, but Severus told me I was a witch when we were little. We both live in Cokeworth."

"Half blood," Remus offered, "And I live in cokeworth too, on Russel street."

"Oh do you know the creepy house?" Lily asked, "One of my muggle friends lives at number 34, and she says the weirdest noises come from the neighbours house sometimes. Like growling and screaming." Lily looked so excited by this real-life ghost story.

Remus paled, and could only hope they didn't notice, and he shook his head. "I'm up the other end of the street, really, we've only been there a year." Severus was looking at him with narrowed eyes. They had to duck through a curtain of ivy, now Peter was telling Remus about how his mother had been in Hufflepuff, but Peter wanted to be in Gryffindor, like his late father had been, but he really hoped he and Remus would be in the same house. Lily and Severus were talking in an undertone, from what Remus could hear, Severus was telling Lily she should not be so open about telling everyone she was a muggle born. Remus couldn't understand why it mattered, though he might have been an outlying circumstance, seeing as his condition would cause mobs with blazing torches and pitchforks to chase after him.

The boats knocked against an underground harbour-like cave, way under the castle, and Remus was the first onto the shore, he helped Peter from the boat next, just about lifting the boy out over the slippery rocks and offered Lily his hand, which she took with another of her bright smiles and thanked him genuinely. When Remus offered Severus help, Severus hit his hand away, but trying to climb out of the boat the boy slipped and his foot, down to the knee, landed in the murky lake water.

Lily was laughing at the dark look on his face.

"That's what you get for being unfriendly." She teased, Remus and Peter were separated from the pair by the crowd, but on seeing Severus and Lily next, Severus was smiling again. If Remus had to guess, he'd say the sour boy didn't like to share the company of the red head girl with anyone.

They emerged onto the grounds and went straight into the entrance hall, which would have been large enough to fit the Lupin's whole house in.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," The large man said to a strict looking witch in emerald green robes, Remus thought she wouldn't want to be a teacher to cross, and remembering his letter, she was the Deputy headmistress.

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said, and the large man went into the hall, when the door opened, the chattering of hundreds of students could be heard.

"Before you take your seats with the rest of the school, you must be sorted into one of four Hogwarts houses. While you are at school, your housemates will be something like your family, You will sleep in the house dormitories, and spend time in your house common room, take meals at the house table and attend classes with your housemates. Each house has its own core values and years of proud tradition, I hope you all will be a credit to your house, as triumphs earn your house points and misdeeds will lose them.

Now, form a line, and follow me."

They scrambled to get into line and McGonagall opened the great hall doors with a wave of her wand. The sight was breathtaking.

Hundreds of students sat at four long tables, dressed with shining gold plates and goblets, at the head of the hall the teachers sat, overlooking the students, with the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, smiling at them from the center.

Remus couldn't believe he was actually here.

"My brother said the ceiling is enchanted," Allison was saying rather loudly, and Remus looked up to see no ceiling at all, but the night sky outside, the hall being lit with hundreds of floating candles.

"Won't wax fall on our food?" He heard Benjy mutter to Nadine, who rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

McGonagall stood next to an old dirty hat on a stool, a tear at the brim of the hat opened, and to the first year's shock, it began to sing.

The hat sung about the school and the founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, the hat sung about the qualities they valued in their students and about their lost treasures… A chalice for Hufflepuff, a Diadem for Ravenclaw, a Sword for Gryffindor and a Locket for Slytherin.

"I like the idea that Salazar Slytherin used to wear girl's jewellery," Sirius snickered.

"The locket wasn't lost it was stolen," Allison said smartly, "I remember mum and dad talking about it."

The school clapped for the singing hat, and McGonagall unraveled a scroll, cleared her throat and very clearly called; "Graclyn Ainsworth!" The girl walked to the podium with dragging feet, and took her place upon the stool, only for a moment later the Hat to shout 'Ravenclaw' and she was taking her place at the table of her cheering housemates.

"Louis Avery!" was called next by McGonagall, and he was quickly sorted into Slytherin. Remus noticed there seemed to be no pattern to how or why the sorting was done, each student wore the singing hat for different amounts of time, some, like ""Michelle Barnes" were sorted immediately; Griffindor, others, like"Tracey Barton" would sit upon the stool for five or more whole minutes.

"Sirius Black" was called, and one of the black haired boys Remus had noticed before stepped forward.

"His whole family ahve been in Slytherin," Remus heard Allison say, though Sirius has been wearing the hat for only a minute when he was sorted into Gryffindor. "Hazel Brennan" was sorted into Ravenclaw after Black.

"So you don't always go to the same house as your family?" Remus asked Allison who shook her head.

"It's unusual," She paused, as McGonagall called "Nadine Carrow" And the be-speckled girl from the train made her way to the seat. "Like Nadine said all her family were in Slytherin," Alison continued in a whisper and a second later the sorting Hat cried, "Slytherin."

Remus recognised the next girl to be called, "Valarie Cornett" from the robe shop in Diagon alley. Valerie was sorted into Slytherin as well.

"I don'trecognise that surname," He heard Porcia whisper.

Troy Dabney was sorted into Hufflepuff next, and Remus, despite his own nervousness at his upcoming sorting couldn't help but feel like he was about to fall asleep standing up, indeed withouth his dark-haired companion the dark haired boy with the glasses was getting very restless. Henry Dane and Jessica Darnell were both sorted into Ravenclaw, while Gertrude Davis was sorted into Slytherin.

"Lily Evans," McGonagall called, and Remus saw it was the red-haired Lily from the boats, Severus had to let go of her hand so she could walk up the front, and she seemed to be far more excited then nervous as she had the hat placed on her head. It immedediately cried Gryffindor, and she beamed and went to her table, turning to wave at Severus, who Remus thought looked quite sad indeed.

Gabby Fowler and Daisy Holt were both sorted into Hufflepuff, and Fancy Homewood was sorted into Gryffindor and went to sit by Lily. Then twin girls, by the look of them, Pran and Priti Iyer were sorted into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"See?" Alison whispered to him as Priti tried to find her sister's face at the hufflepuff table before she sat down. Remus just nodded, Euan Kingly had been sent to Hufflepuff and he knew his name must be coming up soon. "Mabel Larson" Was sorted into Hufflepuff and then finally, McGonagall called, "Remus Lupin!" Remus felt the air leave his lungs as he made his way to the stern looking professor and she placed the hat on his head, it was so large it fell below his eyes, and then a voice sounded in his head.

" _What do we have here?"_ Remus was far to confused to form a coherent thought let alone a reply. The hat, it seemed, was _reading his mind!_ He wondered about his contract, stuffed into the pocket of his trousers, and wondered if hats finding out would void it.

" _Calm down Mr. Lupin, I have to decide where to put you."_ Again his mind jumped to conclusions, such as he was going to be put back in a cage or put on the train home, and again the hat stopped his racing mind.

" _I'd consider Ravenclaw, but he always did jump to silly conclusions."_ Then aloud, so the whole hall could hear, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus felt himself relax as the Sorting hat was lifted off of his head and he could see the school - more importantly his new housemates clapping for him. Remus stood and went to sit by Lily. He met a few of his nearest housemates as the sorting continued, (Paisley Marchland, Abalilne Miller and Doreen Moreson all sorted to Hufflepuff.) Then Octavia Montgomery was also sorted to Gryffindor and he found himself introducing himself again.

Edgar Mulciber, Walden McNair, Porcia Malfoy and Sabina Mallory were allsorted into Slytherin, Barclay Weasley, the head boy was telling one of the older students off for a quip about Slytherins being evil.

"Porcia is nice." I said, getting their attention, Barclay at least looked pleased. Lily caught my attention then, though she seemed at odds about talking during the ceremony.

"Its so good to hear you say you could be friends with someone from Slytherin," She gushed, a huge smile on her face. In the background, Kristjen North and Jack and Jason Paris were all sorted into Ravenclaw. "Severus says he will go there and I won't want to be his friend anymore.

We noticed then the hall was quiet, and when I looked to see who was being sorted I saw Peter sitting on the stool, the hat resting over his nose and his hand shaking in his lap.

"looks like he's arguing with it." I said, and Lily smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. I hoped the boy was put into a different house, he was awfully clingly, but Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor. "James Potter" was called up next and he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor, though he seemed to be expecting it, Black stood up on his seat and let out a very loud exclamation. Remus noticed Lily roll her eyes.

Evan Rosier was then sorted into Slytherin and tiny Allison Selwyn was called up next, the hat was so big it just about covered her whole head then shouted Gryffindor, Allsion looked quite surprised but made her way over to sit directly across from Lily.

Ross Sterling was sorted into Hufflepuff in the meantime and then Severus Snape was called, and Lily loudly shushed Allison who was telling the people around her she still couldn't believe she was in Gryffindor. Severus Snape's sorting went extremely quickly, the hat barely touched his hair when it shouted Slytherin and with a wistful look towards Lily at the Gryffindor table before going to sit at his table.

The ceremony continued, despite Lily's worried look and Allison's nasty frown towards the red headed girl.

Sufi Tawfeek and Luca Ucello were sorted into Ravenclaw, and William Westley and Paddy Wheeler were sorted into Hufflepuff and as the ceremony continued the students were cheering less and getting restless and hungry. The final students, Paul Wilkies sorted into slytherin and Barbra Westbrook into Ravenclaw, Lachlan York into Hufflepuff and finally, twins, Oscar and Davian Young were sorted separately into Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Finally the ceremony was over, their Headmaster stood - Professor Dumbeldore - and announced, "Time for dinner!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _Welcome to Gryffindor_

Before the students sitting at the table food bloomed; roasted chickens and garlic butter bread, rich thick gravy and roast meat, pork crackles and baked potatoes, potato mash, peas and pumpkin – like all of your Sunday dinners at once. There were a number of appreciative groans and grumbles from students up and down the Gryffindor table as the mouth-watering fragrance of the food hit them.

"Excellent!" James cried as hundreds of hands dived into the feast, a few, like Lily remembered their manners and used the serving utensils, most just grabbed at the food which could be handled.

"Wow, that's really impressive," Lily was saying to anyone who would listen, "I wish I could have dinners like this at home."

"It's just house elves." Alison said, her nose in the air, "Its not that impressive."

"What is a house elf?" Lily asked, Alison rolled her eyes, muttering something about muggleborns under her breath.

"Hey Selwyn, cut it out will you?" James Potter demanded over the table, Lily blinked, apparently she hadn't noticed Alison being rude, perhaps she was just surprised James was being nice. "Don't you get all high and mighty, the Selwyn's have been a laughing stock ever since your great grandad traded the family estate for a barrel of firewhiskey!"

Alison blushed, James continued, "Side's it all doesn't matter much anyway, there are a hundred muggleborns at this school who could probably wipe the floor with you in a duel and I betcha Lily here will be one of them!" James debated spiritedly.

"Yeah!" Sirius added in, "Get of your high hippogriff and play nice, blood means nofink!" Alison looked furious, and embarrassed.

"Well said boys!" Barclay Weasley raised his glass to the first years from slightly higher up the table, his seventh-year friends cheered a 'here, here!'

"I'm sorry," Lily said to Alison, James jaw dropped, but Lily continued. "I know I'm annoying, it's just all very new, and Severus told me a lot of the old wizarding families don't like muggleborns much, because they see us as a threat." Alison looked quite gobsmacked. "I love this," Lily said in a small voice, "I want to be an asset to the wizarding world, and a good friend to my dorm-mates, if you'll give me a chance."

Alison beamed and held her hand out to Lily.

"Thank-you Lily, I'm sorry for being a total toe-rag."

"And thank you, James!" Sirius said loudly, popping the girls bubble, "For being a harbinger of political change and an excellent role model for all Gryffindors!" He announced. James was applauding himself.

"Big words for you, Black." Alison said with a frown, for some reason, quiet little Remus thought this was hilarious and snorted while drinking his pumpkin juice and dribbled on himself, which everyone else thought was hilarious.

Remus was sat in between Peter and Lily, Peter was a very odd sort, he was nodding and ooh-ing and ah-ing in the conversations going on around him, but no one seemed to actually be talking to him, he was a very captive audience, especially with James and Sirius. After James told her off, Alison seemed to calm right down and was positively lovely to Lily, who would ask questions about everything and everyone. Just from listening to the chatter Remus knew a little bit about all the Gryffindor first years and Barclay Weasley as well, who was sat on the other side of James.

"And what about you Remus?" Lily asked him during pudding, Remus started a bit at being addressed directly.

"What about me sorry?" He asked, Lily smiled.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, what your family is like or what your interests are." Lily prompted, "We know a little bit about everyone then," She explained, "Seeing as we'll all be lumped in together for the next seven years."

"Oh, yes, um, well," Remus drew a blank, the only thing he knew about himself at that moment was that he was a werewolf, and he'd have to keep it a secret from the ever inquisitive Lily for _seven_ years. It seemed far too much for him at that moment.

"Remus already knows some spells!" Peter said, Remus was actually thankful for the watery eyed boy's presence, "He cursed Lucius Malfoy on the train for calling my mother… well, nasty names."

James and Sirius thought this was brilliant, of course.

"He'd have hexed me seven ways to Sunday if Porcia hadn't stepped in though. It was just a stinging hex."

"Oh," Lily looked worried, she sent him an apologetic look for interrupting his time to talk about himself. "Do you all know some magic?" She asked the group, for the most part they all nodded.

"Yeah, my parents taught me a couple things, help with chores and whatever," James grumbled, Alison grinned.

"My big brother showed me some stuff, just in case I got a hard time from anyone."

"What about you, Sirius?" Lily asked, Sirius glanced up from where he was mashing his pudding around on his plate.

"Er… My parents showed me some things, but never taught me how to do them."

"Oh," Lily looked really worried, "I read all the textbooks, I hope its enough… I didn't really practice any magic, mum and dad asked me not to."

"Underage wizards aren't really supposed to do magic," Peter said, "But the ministry can only tell when Magic's been done, not who did it." He explained. Lily seemed to relax.

"Yeah, so when you're in a house full of grown-up wizards, you usually get away with a couple little spells." Alison said.

"So do you know much Magic, Peter?" Lily asked the boy kindly, Peter shook his head.

"My mother doesn't do magic," Peter admitted, "Even though she is a witch. That's why Malfoy was being … nasty."

"It's not very fair," Lily complained, sympathetic to Peter, where everyone else was quite uncomfortable. "That some of us know more than others, I mean, you and I should do some extra study together, Peter, to catch up."

Peter looked delighted at the girl's kindness, James looked quite confused.

Slowly the puddings melted away, leaving the golden plates and cups and knives and forks sparkling clean.

"I wonder if they get dusty," Lily said, running a finger on the spotless plate in front of her, "And what's stopping someone going around and licking everyone's plates?" She asked next, before anyone could answer she picked up the plate and looked at the bottom of it, "Or just stealing all the cutlery?"

James and Sirius shared a glance that was missed by most of the group but for Remus.

"You know, I never really did think to ask that!" Barclay Weasley called over, his friends looked quite entertained by Lily's constant barrage of questions. "I'll find out for you, Evans wasn't it?"

"Call me Lily!" She called, a large grin on her face.

"Well Lily, you and the rest of the first years are going to have to follow me up to the dorms when you're ready." Barclay said, his two friends stood up and said their goodbyes, a red haired girl announcing 'I'm not bloody waiting for the short ones Bark!' Lily jumped up as well.

"Okay!" She said, the group of first years followed her lead.

Remus found himself alone at the back of the group as Peter was up the front trying to walk between James and Sirius, who were for the most part ignoring him.

Hogwarts was a labrynthe, out of the great hall they turned right, going up a grand staircase, and then left, into a cavernous room criss-crossed with stairs which, apparently got bored with going the one direction because they would change, Barclay checked his watch, standing on the very edge of a landing and finally, from the left swung a stone staircase, which he went up, then right onto another staircase which swung left while the class was standing on it.

"You have a week, where teachers will be pretty lenient about being late to class, first years get lost all the time," Barclay was saying as he led them, left-right-left-straight-up-left-up, "They usually are only a few minutes late, and We haven't lost anyone overnight for a few years," He kept on in what Remus though Barclay thought was a reassuring manner. They were led through twisting corridors, portraits, sometimes, up more and more stairs until they reached a wall in a corridor with a portrait of a big fat lady in a frilly pink dress.

"Password?" She asked Barclay, who replied, loud enough for them all to hear,

"Lamiaceae," the painting swung open, revealing a narrow hole in the wall.

"I'll not remember that," Remus heard a girl mutter under her breath, her name was Fancy, if he'd remembered correctly. The first years had to go through the passage single file, and on the other side was a circular room, with a large vaulted ceiling, hanging red and gold banners, crackling fires and plush red armchairs set upon thick red carpets.

"This is your common room," Barclay said, he pointed out the student noticeboard, study nooks, told them what was and wasn't allowed (no ball games, flying or duelling inside please, remember there are quite a few students who chose to study in here!) He told them that their curfew was seven-of-the-clock, and they were supposed to be in the common room by then – no excuses.

"Now girls, your dormitory will be the first door, up the stairs on your right, boys, I think you'll have the fourth door, upstairs on your left, the doors are marked with your year, so just double check," He shrugged, "I've been wrong before."

The girls started up their staircase, leaving Remus, Peter, James and Sirius with Barclay.

"Merlin we've only four boys!" He realised, "That's really quite unusual, there are twelve in my year and ten in the year below." Barclay shooed them up their stairs. "Off you pop, get settled in and unpacked and have an early night, you haven't realised yet, but you'll be bloody tired, I know I am."

They looked at each other, and Remus first, filed up the stairs. The fourth door, the fourth landing, really on the left was marked with a golden plaque proclaiming, 'first year dormitory' Remus pushed the door open and they saw they would be sleeping in a circular room, a cast iron wood heater stood in the middle of the room with four four-poster beds around the walls. There was a wardrobe for each of them as well, their trunks standing at the foot of the bed. A door directly across from them was ajar, leading to a small bathroom, Remus could see himself in the mirror, which called "Well aren't you a cute little one?"

Peter scurried around Remus and pulled his trunk up onto his bed, as soon as he opened up the lid it was as though the contents exploded. Peter fished around for two things, very specifically, his pants, which he hung on the safety rail that was surrounding the heater, and a photo in a frame, of a plump little woman with thin blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"This is my mum, see Remus?" Peter shoved the photo under Remus' nose, James and Sirius were just laughing at the boy.

"Mummy's boy are you Peter?" James called.

"Oh-oh no," Peter put the photo back into his trunk.

"I'm sure she's a lovely lady, Peter." Remus said, pulling his own trunk onto the bed, unlike the mess the other boys were making, Remus trunk was neat and tidy and he unpacked everything so it stayed that way. Sirius and James were pouring over toys and tricks they'd brought with them and Peter was quietly pushing his stuff out of the way so he could go to sleep. Remus thought James' comment must have upset him.

Remus pulled out his long-sleeved flannelette pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change, the door locked with a click behind him.

"Oh aren't you so sweet, you forget how little they are!" The mirror cooed. Remus glared at it, stripping out of his uniform and folding his clothes up and pulling the pyjamas on over his still bandaged arms – he'd change the dressings tomorrow morning before breakfast. Remus yawned, going back into the dorm where James and Sirius were still chattering.

"What's this?" Sirius asked the room – minus Peter who was hidden away behind his curtains. Sirius had started to untie the scroll when Remus realised what it was.

"NO!" Remus cried, darting forwards and snatching the scroll. "That's mine," He added, trying not to sound quite as mental as he thought he must have looked.

"Whoa, mate, sorry!" Sirius said, his arms above his head.

"Its just… er.. from my mum, is all." Remus said, "A bit embarrassing." He added, hoping this would explain his strange behaviour.

"Haha alright." Sirius laughed, "Another mummy's boy!" He joked, though with much less venom than James had said to Peter, or at least Remus could laugh along with them.

"She worries," Remus shook his head, putting the contract in his top drawer and locking it with a charm whispered as unsuspiciously as he could manage. "Bit mental, really, but it's nice, I guess."

"Bloody Hell!" James said, finally spotting Peter's pants hanging on the fire surround.

"Warm ya bits off in the mornin', eh Pete?" Sirius called, Peter didn't respond, James glared at the pants and Remus and Sirius shrugged off Peter's suddenly very quiet behaviour. Remus felt a bit bad for the boy – but also was happy for the minutes he's gained not being followed and hounded by the boy.

"Night Remus!" Sirius called, Remus smiled as he pulled back his covers and was adjusting the curtains around the bed.

"Night guys," he said getting comfortable and flicking the curtains closed. James grunted at them both to shut up, which caused Sirius to laugh again.

"Oh yeah," James said, it sounded like he had sat up in bed a bit, "Can you guys make sure I get up for breakfast?"

"Sure mate!" Sirius called, then said, "Hey Remus, can you wake me up, so I can wake James up?"

Remus rolled his eyes and flicked his wand so the curtains opened again. He could see James and Sirius grinning at him through the dark.

"Sure," He sighed, flicking the curtains closed again, but when he rolled over to get comfortable he was grinning to himself – he'd finally made some friends.


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _ **The First Day of School**_

The next day saw Remus up before any of his classmates. Despite Peter's loud snoring - the boy had also some how kicked off all his blankets and kicked open the curtains and was laying upside down in his bed – and despite James talking in his sleep Remus slept very well, his four poster bed was warm and comfortable and he felt more at home in his dormitory in one night than he had at his parent's home his whole life. Still he had realized last night it might be tricky hiding everything from the others. His scars, for instance. Or his injuries because he rarely didn't have a bandage on some part of his body.

Then there was the contract itself which had nearly given him away last night. Remus bundled up his clothes and toothbrush and went into the bathroom where he ran the shower and stripped to clean himself, carefully unwrapping the bandages on his arms and legs. He got dressed in his robes and brushed his teeth. By the sounds coming from the other room one of the other boys were up, and sure enough Sirius stumbled into the bathroom looking like he was still asleep.

"Mornin'." He mumbled then pushed Remus out of the bathroom to use the loo.

"Morning." Remus mumbled back, the bathroom door shut behind him. In the dorm, James had had his covers pulled off but had gone back to sleep. Remus looked at Peter and figured he'd better wake up the shorter boy.

"Peter? Get up." He said shaking the boy, he did the same to James and proceeded to pack his own bag, though he didn't know which books he'd need that day.

"Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius emerged from the shower in his pants toweling off his hair.

"Hmmm?"

"How do we know what classes we have?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him, throwing a shoe at James who yelled out when it knocked him in the head. He threw another shoe at Peter, who also woke up with a pained noise as it hit him rather forcefully in the stomach.

"They will hand out timetables. Leave your stuff up here we can come back to grab it." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Remus said. "I'm going to walk down, want to come?"

"Nah I'm going to cover James in water," Sirius said, digging out his cauldron and heading to the bathroom.

"Wait," Remus said, pulling out his wand he concentrated and said 'agumenti' then muttered a second spell to make the water icy cold.

Sirius dunked his knuckles in the water and grinned.

"Excellent." He praised. Remus smiled, James had been woken at least three times.

"Get Peter up too will you?" Remus said as he left the dorm and attempted to navigate his way back to the great hall.

It wasn't as difficult as he'd first thought. He could smell breakfast, for starters which helped and there was a steady trickle of students going to breakfast. So as long as the crowd was followed he would be fine.

The hall was just as magnificent as the previous night the candles now unlit but sunlight streaming through the roof Remus couldn't help but smile at the hall as he took a seat at Gryffindor table. Sausages and hash browns, bubble and squeak, brown sauce, cereals and juices, quiche Loraine and just about every other breakfast type food Remus had ever heard of and may more he'd never known about. Remus though got himself a bowl of cereal, because he always had cereal for breakfast and though the greasy sausages and omelettes and such looked delicious he knew food like that this early in the morning would upset his stomach.

It wasn't long before Sirius and James joined him, James' hair was still dripping onto his shirt.

"Morning." Remus greeted him, now actually a bit worried James wouldn't like him anymore since he helped tip the water on him, did any of the boys like him in the first place. Did they know about his condition and Remus just remembered he'd left his contract in his book bag upstairs!

"Well played, you two are even more vicious than my mum," James said, a grin on his face. He shook his head and water rained on the table making some of the girls cry out in outrage.

"You're such a toerag!" Lily snapped at him and he smiled like she'd given him a complement which annoyed her and she stood and huffed off to the Slytherin table to sit with Severus.

"She's into you mate," Sirius said sitting down with a plate of sausages. James followed his lead piling up his own plate with sausages.

"Yeah that was the obvious sign of a girl in love." James said, "I'll win her over, you watch."

Remus ate his breakfast in relative silence until professor McGonagall began to hand out timetables. She was, he was told by one of the older girl prefects, their head of house. Remus studied the timetable that was handed to him. It seemed simple enough. Today it looked like they would be having potions, then charms and double herbology. He was very excited about the start of his classes, he expected them to be very similar to classes he'd had with his father back at home.

"Potions is in the dungeons." Sirius said, "with professor Slughorn. My father wouldn't shut up about how Slughorn had been his favorite professor. Goes on about his stupid parties and how he's always happy to help him out when he writes." Sirius shook his head.

"My dad said Slughorn likes to surround himself with the best and brightest students, call in Favors later. No wonder he's the head of Slytherin. My dad said there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." James added loudly.

Barclay Weasley, the head boy leaned over with a frown.

"My brother says that too," he says, "even though my mother was in Slytheirn house when she went to school here. Your house doesn't matter once you finish school so don't use it as an excuse to start fights!" He insisted. James laughed at the boy. Who looked rather angry. Remus wanted to apologize for his dorm mate but didn't.

The first years stood with a prefect who took them out of the great hall to fetch their books and then down into the dungeons for their very first lesson.

The dungeons were rather dark with high vaulted ceiling filled with a hazy kind of vapor. There were some cauldrons in the back of the room which James and Sirius had taken it upon themselves to go peer into.

"Bugger off boys those are for my sixth years." Their professor called out and James and Sirius darted down to take a seat next to Remus. Slughorn looked over his class and the class looked back at him. He was a middle aged man with a bushy brown mustache and rather stretched waistcoat - stretched over his very round belly.

His robes were fine and emerald green and he seemed jolly enough. Then the door bashed open and Peter Pettigrew came barreling into the room his hair wet and tie crooked. Sirius laughed, as did James but Slughorn didn't look overly impressed.

"Sorry-sorry sir. I overslept." Peter said and came to sit by Remus.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Peter asked sounding very hurt.

"I did," Remus replied, Sirius nodded.

"We even threw water over your head Pettigrew." This earned a chorus of laughter from the class and professor Slughorn had to shush them.

"Right, right, right, quiet down. Pettigrew is it? Watch that. I'll let it go for today but you can't go making a habit out of being late for class. Now today we're going to learn about the aging potion. This is always a fun day so open up your books to page 23 and pull out your kits," they were instructed and the class did just that.

Remus had never made a potion before as his father didn't really care for them. Slughorn made a point of demonstrating how to cut, chop, crush, peel and slice each of the ingredients as well as quizzing the students. Severus Snape answered every question correctly earning Slytherin a boatload of points, which drew the attention of James and Sirius.

Remus could see their plan, to lob a shrivel fig into Severus and Lily's cauldron, which he would tell them not to but he himself was too busy trying to fix the mess Peter had made of their potion.

The cauldron was shaking and hissing, and his taking off the fire simply made the thing belch acrid purple fumes.

Slughorn came to them by this point and added a few things to the mix and it seemed to fix itself.

"Measure your ingredients properly boys," he warned, though he was looking at Peter and not Remus. Remus put a hand on James' arm, loaded with shrivel fig.

"Don't you'll get Gryffindor into trouble." He warned. James seemed to agree and nodded, just as Severus and Lily were both awarded points for their potion.

The next lesson on the list was charms, which was in a classroom on the second floor and was taught by a very short, but young wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over the lectern.

He talked the whole hour about magical theory and how to correctly hold your wand and the difference between jinxes, hexes, curses and charms. Remus' hand was quite sore from his furious note taking with the quill and ink which he wasn't used to writing with - his mother always gave him a pencil.

After the hour of note taking the boys had lunch. Then it was a relief to be walking outside into the bright sunny afternoon air for their first Herbology lesson. They had a prefect guiding them to greenhouse one, but stopped on the lawn out the front.

Four wizards were levitating a large swaying tree with long rope like branches. A rough looking man was yelling orders and the other professors were yelling back until the tree was set down and firmly planted in the ground. The male professor cast a charm on the tree and the branches seemed to come alive and began trying to beat the professors, they all stepped back, and one of them a short man with a round belly, bald head and scruffy beard walked over to them.

"Hello first years," he said cheerfully. "I'm Professor Montmortency. I'm your Herbology professor." The professor looked between the gaping students and the violent tree.

"The school's new whomping willow, excellent isn't it, we're lucky to have it. Very rare species. Though I would suggest keeping your distance." He advised. Remus noticed Lily nod furiously still staring at the tree. Remus guessed they were probably very rare because no one wanted them.

Herbology went by without incident. Montmortency lecturered about the rules of working in the greenhouse and then made them all test their protective gloves by dipping them in diluted bobuter pus, but Peter's gloves did have a hole and he was taken to the hospital wing by Montmortency to have the large red welts on his hands healed.

The first years were let go early and spilled out onto the lawn again. Remus, Sirius and James decided to walk over to the quidditch pitch to have a look, they were halfway across the lawn when someone called to them, her voice high and mocking, talking like you would speak to a baby.

"If it isn't Ickle Sirius." The girl said gleefully. She was flanked by two other slytherins, both boys one with dark hair and the other was Lucius Malfoy. "What's mummy and daddy going to say about the heir to the house of black going into Gryffindor?" She asked. Her friends laughed, Sirius to his credit, rolled his eyes. The girl was quite tall, her robes fit her well. She was also very beautiful in a wild sort of way. Her curly black hair looked soft and shiny, her eyes were heavily lidded and her lips full, her cheekbones were high and delicate but she wore a sneer on her face that made her look like the most unnatractive girl Remus had ever seen. She had an angry glint in her eye when she looked at Sirius.

"Sod off Bella," Sirius said in a small voice, "Mum and dad will get over it. It's not the end of the world." He pointed out. Bella laughed at him. Still in her annoying baby voice.

"Bit frightened Siri? Mummy will scream at you for sure." She cackled, Remus noticed James reaching into his robes for his wand. "This might even be the last straw," Bella continued, "you'll get blasted off the tapestry!" She squealed gleefully. She pulled her wand and pointed it at Sirius, who flinched and took a big step back, Remus reacted on instinct and pulled his own wand. Bella used hers to cast a burning hex, which the thre first years ducked out of the way of, there was a huge bang and dirt rained on them from where the missed curse struck, Sirius fell over, and Remus sent a stinging hex at Bella. She cried out, then, dropping the baby voice yelled "who did that?!" She'd let go of her wand, and the dark haired boy was scraping around on the ground to fetch it.

Sirius Jumped up and was laughing as he pulled Remus and James away with him, running from Bella and her friends, a few spells followed them as they ran off, James cried out as a burning hex grazed his elbow.

When they were back in the common room they stopped, panting, smiling, James was trying to look at his grazed elbow.

"Bloody hell," James grimaced.

"My cousin Bellatrix Black," Sirius said, "nasty piece of work, would not recommend."

"I can see that," James muttered, Sirius pulled his wand and healed the wound.

"You said you didn't know much magic!" James accused, Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know much, at least not as much as Remus. Thanks for that mate." Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder. Remus shook his head.

"I'll have to get much better at duelling if I keep going around stinging the Slytherins, I'll get into trouble." Remus lamented.

"Ha!" Sirius waved off Remus' concernes. "They'll not chuck you out for hexing those muppets."

But then Remus remembered that yes, they would. Hexing students was against school rules, and that meant Remus had already broken the terms of the toad-lady's contract… on his first day.


End file.
